<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Seriously, it's not scary. It's not scary." by kwonniehoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504436">"Seriously, it's not scary. It's not scary."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon'>kwonniehoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>『soonhoon gose』 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27504436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwonniehoon/pseuds/kwonniehoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jihoon was scared to death to do the bungee jump and Soonyoung was there to assure him that he'll be fine. </p><p>(inspired by the latest going seventeen)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>『soonhoon gose』 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2262890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Seriously, it's not scary. It's not scary."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jihoon stared at the tall bungee tower in front of them. He could feel how hard and fast his heart was beating. If he wanted to be a little exaggerated, his heart could possibly jumped out of his chest at any minute now.</p><p>He watched in horror as someone jumped off the tower, screaming his lungs out and he kept repeating how fun it was. Jihoon doesn't believe a single word he said because the whole thing looks horrifying. </p><p>Jihoon felt like throwing Chan into the water for suggesting such ideas. If he knew they would be doing bungee jumping today, he would have pretended to be busy with his producing and composing. That's even better than jumping off a tower. </p><p>He looked around the place then his gaze fell onto Soonyoung. The older was talking with Jeonghan and Seokmin. They're probably talking about today's game if the scared look on Seokmin is anything to go by. The youngest of the three looks like he wanted to throw up. </p><p>"Hey," he called softly once he stood beside Soonyoung. </p><p>The older looked at him then wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Hey to you too," he greeted back.</p><p>Soonyoung flashed him a small smile, not the one he usually gave the members or CARATS, but something that only for Jihoon to see. It may sounds cliché, but that smile was enough to calm him down. Soonyoung always have that power to make him throw all his worries and nervousness out the window. Jihoon doesn't know how he did it. It just happened. Well, maybe because he was whipped for the main dancer. Either way, he was grateful to Soonyoung for that. </p><p>"Do you wanna do it?" Soonyoung asked, no longer engaging in a conversation with Jeonghan and Seokmin. "I heard only those who lose in the game will get to do it," he added. </p><p>"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Jihoon asked back. He looked up at the tower and shuddered when he imagined himself standing up there. He shook his head. "No, thank you."</p><p>Soonyoung chuckled. "Are you scared?"</p><p>"Shut up."</p><p>"Guys, stop flirting and come here! We're gonna start the filming in a few minutes!" Wonwoo and Seungcheol called from where they were sitting. </p><p>"Coming!" Soonyoung replied then looked back at Jihoon. "Let's just hope you'll succeed all the missions," he whispered then peck Jihoon's lips. "Good luck, baby."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon felt the palm of his hands slowly becoming sweaty as Joshua took his seat once the interview ended. He slowly got up and made his way towards the railing. </p><p>"Hey, what should it be for Woozi?" he heard Soonyoung asked before he put on the airpods. </p><p>He stared at the mountain before him, inhaling and exhaling, trying to calm his fast beating heart. He did everything to brush away the nervous feeling that was eating him alive — bopping his head and moving his body a little to the music — but to no avail. He might looked like he was enjoying himself to the other members, but the feeling inside him was nothing close to fun. </p><p>"Yah!" he heard Jeonghan called, looking at him. </p><p>"Woozi-ssi," Seungcheol called next. </p><p>"Oh, ok," he answered, taking off the airpods as he made his way over then took a seat on the chair next to the older.</p><p>"I wanted to let you go, but..." Seungcheol said as he hold the stopwatch, an apologetic smile tugged at his lips. </p><p>"Why are you being like that?" Seungkwan asked, laughing at the same time as he looked at the leader. "He's concerned about the wish ticket, Actually, we talked about wish ticket before filming this."</p><p>"He's appealing himself," Seokmin said. </p><p>Seungcheol sighed. "We should live like this..." </p><p>While Seungkwan and Seungcheol was talking about the wish ticket, Jihoon kept bouncing on his seat, feeling way more nervous than before. He caught Soonyoung's eyes and the older simply smiled at him. </p><p>"Alright, alright," Seungcheol said. "Star~t!" he added then pressed start on the stopwatch.</p><p>Seungkwan looked at Jihoon. "Let me simply ask you this. Do you want to bungee jump or not?" </p><p>Jihoon thought of a way to answer the question before answering a simple, "Nope."</p><p>Seungkwan laughed. "He really didn't want to do it," he said. </p><p>The members, including Jihoon, laughed at what Seungkwan said. </p><p>"Do you have acrophobia?" </p><p>"I don't think so," he replied shortly. </p><p>"Oh~ Do you have any foods you like?" Seungkwan asked again. </p><p>Jihoon looked at the younger then tilted his head to the side a bit as he answers, a chic, "Well..."</p><p>It was silent for a moment. Just then, they heard the crows caw. </p><p>"Even the bird is speechless now," Minghao stated, matter-of-factly, making all the members giggles. </p><p>"Caw! Caw!" Mingyu imitated the sound.</p><p>Seungcheol reads the question on the paper then asks, "Do you have any cafe beverages you like?" </p><p>"Iced americano."</p><p>Seungkwan looked at him with surprise. "Oh, you like iced americano? I haven't seen you having that."</p><p>"I haven't seen you having iced americano in my life " Seokmin said, making the members laughed. </p><p>He looked back at Seungkwan. "Iced americano," he repeated. </p><p>"Okay, then, you like Mingyu, right?" </p><p>The crows caw once again. </p><p>"Iced americano die hard," he replied instead of answering the question. </p><p>The members laughed at his answer. </p><p>Seokmin got up and clapped his hands. "Iced americano die hard, lol," he repeated, a wide smile tugged at his lips. </p><p>"Do you like crow?" Seungkwan asked as he pointed to the sky above them. </p><p>Jihoon looked up then back to the younger. "Caw! Caw!"</p><p>"Wah, the crows answering well," Seokmin said. </p><p>Seungcheol pressed stop on the stopwatch. "It's ended!" </p><p>Jihoon placed a palm over his fast beating heart and let out a small scream of happiness because he survived. Surviving meant no bungee jump. </p><p>He took a seat beside Joshua as the members praised him for doing well on the interview. </p><p>To be honest, he himself couldn't believe that he'll succeed the mission because recalling back to when they were filming Human Chess and had to play the random game, he failed even on his first try. So. it was truly a miracle that he succeeded the mission. </p><p>Jihoon looked at the far end seats where Soonyoung was sitting and his heart melted when the older gave him a thumbs up. </p><p>"Stop looking at him or else he will melt," Joshua said, a sly smirk playing across full, pink lips. </p><p>His cheeks turns red at the older's remark. He cleared his throat then looked away. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jihoon watched in horror and in awe as Jeonghan and Chan did the punishment. They looked like they were having fun. Like the other members said, Jeonghan really looks like an angel. He looked so beautiful. Chan was so brave. He jumped off the tower without no hesitation and he envied the two. He wished he has their level of bravery.</p><p>"Hey," Soonyoung called as he rubbed his left thigh. The cameras wasn't focusing on them so it's fine. "Hey, wanna hold my hand?" he offered, his gaze soft as he looked at the vocal team leader. </p><p>Jihoon didn't even hesitate as he interlocked their fingers together. He breathed a sigh of relief as the warmth spread all over his body. It almost felt like a blanket was drapped over his body, keeping him warm on rainy days. </p><p>"Do you wanna do it?" Jihoon asked while looking at his boyfriend. "Even if you succeed the missions?"</p><p>Soonyoung looked back at him and smiled, his thumb caressing Jihoon's hand. "Yes, I wanna do it."</p><p>"Don't you feel scared?" </p><p>"You know that I'm not easily scared," he replied, matter-of-factly. </p><p>Jihoon nodded in agreement. "I'm envious..."</p><p>Soonyoung chuckled then ruffled Jihoon's hair. "You're so cute."</p><p>He frowned. "I'm not cute."</p><p>The pd-nim cleared his throat. "Hoshi-ssi, Woozi-ssi," he called. </p><p>The two nodded then pulled away from each other. Soonyoung went to sit beside Wonwoo and Jihoon went to sit beside Vernon. </p><p>Soonyoung looked at him then gave him a small, reassuring smile before looking away. </p><p>"You guys are so sweet," Vernon commented, patting Jihoon's shoulder, a smile tugged at his lips. </p><p>Jihoon looked away. "We are not."</p><p>Vernon laughed. "Whatever you say, hyung."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, so for the next game, we'll be playing forbidden action. Just like the name suggested, you can't do the forbidden action that we have set for you," Seungkwan explained. "For example, you're asked to eat a ramen and your forbidden action is 'without using hands'. So, if you used your hands, you have failed the mission."</p><p>"Ah... okay! Okay!" the members replied in harmony. </p><p>"Let's start with Kim Mingyu-ssi," Seungcheol said. </p><p>"Ah, I really wanna succeed the missions," Jihoon muttered. "I don't wanna do the bungee jump."</p><p>Joshua and Vernon heard him and they simply caressed his back and patted his shoulder. </p><p>One by one, the members did their missions. There were some who failed and some who succeeded. Jihoon started to feel nervous as his turn came. Just like before, he did everything to calm himself down while silently praying that he will once again succeed the mission. </p><p>"Woozi hyung!" Seokmin called. </p><p>"Jihoon-ah," Seungcheol called too. </p><p>Jihoon turned around then made his way towards the middle. The closer he get, the colder he felt. <em>Ah, you can do this. </em></p><p>"Although we want to go easy," Seungkwan started. "We can't help but be serious about this."</p><p>He felt even more nervous when Seungkwan said that. </p><p>Seokmin chuckled. "Why are we so serious about something like this?" he asked. </p><p><em>That's what I thought, </em>Jihoon wanted to say, but he kept it to himself. </p><p>"That's how dreadful bungee jumping is," Chan added. </p><p>"So, Woozi hyung has to take a selfie," Seungkwan said. </p><p>"You need to take a selfie under a minute," Jeonghan said next. </p><p>Vernon laughed. "One life equals to one selfie."</p><p>"Only one! Only one!" Seokmin said. </p><p>Jihoon smiled nervously. "I don't want a battle of wits!" he whined. If he could run right now, he would. </p><p>"He's scared. He's scared," Wonwoo said from behind him. </p><p>"Star~t!" Seungcheol said and pressed the start button on the stopwatch. </p><p>Jihoon looked at the phone in his hand then smiled at the pd-nim. "Just a second," he said and turned to face his members. </p><p>"Did you take it?" Wonwoo questioned. </p><p>Seungkwan shook his head. "No, he hasn't. He's thinking."</p><p>"How should I take it?" Seokmin teased as they watched Jihoon looked at each of them, still thinking of ways to take the selfie. </p><p>Vernon was laughing silently beside Soonyoung while clapping his hands. He had fun watching the young producer. </p><p>"One selfie in under a minute!" Jeonghan reminded, laughing too. </p><p>Jihoon sighed. "Ah, there's no way out of this..."</p><p>"How should I escape this?" Chan teased. </p><p>He sighed again then turned back around. In the end, Jihoon took a selfie with the mountain as the background. </p><p>"He took a selfie!" Seungkwan said. </p><p>"Oh~ he took it with the mountains," Jeonghan said. </p><p>"He took it! Let's check the selfie," Seungcheol said. </p><p>A few of them got up from their chairs and went to take a look at the photo he took. </p><p>"What's in it?" </p><p>Seungkwan showed them the photo. "Success."</p><p>Seungcheol looked at Seungkwan. "He failed."</p><p>Wonwoo looked at the photo. "He failed."</p><p>"Oh, he failed," Mingyu said. </p><p>Seokmin hummed. "Oh, yeah."</p><p>Jihoon looked at them with furrowed eyebrows. He was confused as fuck. One said he succeeded, one said he failed. So, which one is it? </p><p>Seungcheol looked at him and says, "If there isn't a single member in the selfie, it's a fail."</p><p>Jihoon smiled because yes, he succeeded. </p><p>"No, no."</p><p>"Jihoon, you failed," Jeonghan told him. </p><p>"You failed, hyung," Mingyu said. "A member had to be in the selfie." </p><p>Jihoon looked back at them. "Come to the conclusion," he said. "What's correct?"</p><p>"You're successful if you take a selfie with a member," Seungcheol explained. </p><p>"Seriously?" Jihoon looked at Seungkwan and pointed at the younger. "His expression is saying something else..."</p><p>"He's confused," Seungcheol answered.</p><p>"They didn't understand it clearly," Jeonghan said. </p><p>"Anyway, he failed, right?" Seokmin asked. </p><p>Wonwoo nodded his head. "Yes."</p><p>Seokmin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. There are three of us now."</p><p>"Next, Vernon," Seungcheol called. </p><p>Jihoon slowly went back to his seat. He looked to his side where Soonyoung was and the older held out his hand. Jihoon looked at the pd-nim and the other staff before holding onto the older's hand. </p><p>"Do you want me to accompany you up there?" Soonyoung asked, voice quiet. </p><p>Jihoon hummed. "Please."</p><p>Soonyoung chuckled. "Don't be scared. I'm here. You'll be fine."</p><p>"I wish I have your courage and bravery," Jihoon said. </p><p>"If you want, I'll do the bungee jump before you and wait for you down here."</p><p>Jihoon sighed. "Do whatever you want. I can't think right now."</p><p>The older chuckled then bring their interlocked hands upwards. He quickly pressed a kiss on Jihoon's hand, smiling at the younger afterwards. </p><p>"Be grateful the camera was focusing on Vernon," Joshua said. </p><p>"Hyung, shut up," Jihoon told the older.</p><p>They watched Vernon did his mission and lucky him, he succeeded. </p><p>"Lucky..." Jihoon mumbled. </p><p>"Next, Hoshi!" Seungkwan called. </p><p>Just like before, Jihoon silently watched the rest of the members did their missions. And again, some of them has succeeded and some has failed.</p><p>Jihoon knew he shouldn't feel happy, but he is when Soonyoung failed his mission. What's funny was that he failed right after Seungcheol pressed the start button. At least, he felt a bit calm now. </p><p>Jihoon never like playing games that required luck because he knew, he doesn't really have much luck. For example, now. He could avoid doing the punishment if he had win in the rock, paper, sciccors game, but sadly, he failed. </p><p>Soonyoung stood beside him. The older glanced at him before slowly holding his hand. There were no words exchange, but that simple gesture was enough to tell him that he wasn't alone. </p><p>He went back to his seat and let Vernon hugged him as the younger laughed. </p><p>Jeonghan announced the next game and he doesn't really heard him, but he watched as the other members ran towards the billboard. </p><p>He dismissed the nervous feeling inside of him and watched in amusement as Seokmin, Wonwoo, Jun, Minghao and Soonyoung jumped, trying to reach the billboard. Wonwoo succeeded on his first jump, followed by Jun who cleverly climbed onto the railing. Then, Minghao managed to touch the billboard and follows after him was Seokmin who did his best at succeeding. Soonyoung was left alone and he tried many times to touch the billboard, but to no avail. </p><p>Jihoon's heart skipped a beat because Soonyoung kept true to his words that he'll jump with Jihoon. The younger would have cried on his seat there and then, but he didn't because it'll be embarrassing considering that there were cameras filming them. </p><p>"Hoshi just wants to do it," Jeonghan said. "I mean, Woozi will be doing it too so..."</p><p>"They're so whipped," Chan said. </p><p>"Hoshi fail!" Seungkwan said. "So, with that 'Shoot me and go' duo, Woozi-ssi and Hoshi-ssi."</p><p>Jihoon chuckled. "Just go without me."</p><p>"Just go without me," Seungkwan repeated. "You can go once you're ready."</p><p>Jihoon's smile disappeared as he looked at Soonyoung. "I feel like I'm dying..." </p><p>Soonyoung smiled then ran his fingers through Jihoon's hair. "You're not."</p><p>"What are you doing?" Jihoon asked as Soonyoung stood in front of him, covering him from the camera. </p><p>Soonyoung leaned down. "I wanna kiss you," he said and connected their lips. </p><p>"Guys, we're filming!" Seungcheol said exasperatedly. </p><p>"Shut up, hyung!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The elevator stopped moving once it reached the top floor. One by one, the staff member and Seungcheol came out. </p><p>"Baby, seriously, it's nothing," Soonyoung said. "Here, hold my hand," he added, stretching his hand towards Jihoon. </p><p>"Wow, you call him baby?" Seungcheol asked, amusement written all over his face. "How about Jihoon? How did you call Soonyoung?"</p><p>Jihoon glared at the leader. "None of your business," he snapped, but deep down, he was grateful. At least, Seungcheol's teasing helped him forget the reality even just for a while. </p><p>"You're welcome," Seungcheol replied smugly. </p><p>Soonyoung chuckled as he listened to the two leaders bickering. These two really can't meet each other. He lead Jihoon towards one of the bench and told him to sit down. </p><p>Jihoon quietly obeys Soonyoung's order and took his seat. He looked up right when Soonyoung was looking down at him. </p><p>"Do you want to jump first or should I?" Soonyoung asked as he ran his fingers through Jihoon's soft locks. </p><p>"You."</p><p>"Stop flirting in front of me," Seungcheol said, taking a seat beside Jihoon. "And Jihoon, you'll be fine. You can back out now if you want."</p><p>"No, I'll do it."</p><p>Seungcheol ruffled his hair. "That's my son."</p><p>Jihoon frowned. "I'm not your son."</p><p>Soonyoung shook his head. "Stop it, guys."</p><p>"Who will go first?" one of the staff asked as he looked at them. </p><p>Soonyoung raised his hand. "I will."</p><p>"Alright. You can stand here whenever you're ready," he said. </p><p>Soonyoung nodded then looked back at Jihoon. "I'll go now."</p><p>"Yeah, be careful."</p><p>"I will," he said, pecking Jihoon's forehead before making his way towards the staff. </p><p>Seungcheol cleared his throat. "He's just going to do the bungee jump, not a war."</p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Cheol."</p><p>"I'm older than you."</p><p>"Shut up, Cheol hyung," he replied, a sly smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. </p><p>Jihoon looked back at Soonyoung. His heart beat fast as the guy started the countdown. He got up when Soonyoung was ready to jump.</p><p>"HORANGHAE!" Soonyoung screamed as he jumped. </p><p>Jihoon watched in awe as Soonyoung fly in the air. He couldn't even take his eyes off him because Soonyoung looked amazing. </p><p>"Seriously, it's not scary. It's not scary," Soonyoung said. </p><p>Jihoon knew the words were meant for him. Soonyoung was reassuring him that it wasn't as scary as he thought it would be.</p><p>Jihoon looked down as Soonyoung safely landed on the raft. His heart thumped hard inside his chest when Soonyoung looked up and gave him a thumbs up as if telling Jihoon that he can do it and that he'll be waiting for him once he landed. </p><p>He heaved a long sigh and turned his head around when Seungcheol patted his shoulder. </p><p>"You can do it. You'll be fine."</p><p>Jihoon smiled at the older. "Thanks, hyung."</p><p>"Are you ready?" the staff from before asked. "If you are, please stand here."</p><p>Jihoon let out another long sigh before stepping forward. He hold tightly onto the railing when he looked at the lake underneath him. It was scary, really. </p><p>"Woozi, wooahae!" the members started shouting, giving him the encouragement that he truly needed. </p><p>He chuckled. "Haha, wooahae." His face turned serious. "Ah, my heart is beating fast..." </p><p>He took in a long, deep breath then let it go. "I'm ready."</p><p>"Okay. I'm gonna start counting now," the guy said. "3! 2! 1!"</p><p>"WOOAHAE!" he shouted as he jumped. </p><p>"WAHHHH!!!!" the members screamed as they watched him fly in the air. </p><p>Jihoon opened his eyes and he smiled, his hands still clutched onto his jacket. "Woohoo!"</p><p>"Woozi, you looked like a little fairy!" Jeonghan said. </p><p>Jihoon looked back at the older and smiled. His eyes then caught Soonyoung's and his smile widened when Soonyoung smiled at him. He knew what it meant — <em>"You did it. I'm proud of you."</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wah, I can't believe that I really did it," Seokmin said as they stepped into the car.</p><p>Seungkwan smiled at Seokmin. "You looked so amazing. I almost cried when you jumped like wow..."</p><p>Jihoon and Soonyoung who sat in front, looked at the two then smiled. </p><p>"Yah, don't forget your seatbelt," Soonyoung told the two. </p><p>Jihoon laughed as the two quickly put on their seatbelts. </p><p>"Jihoon hyung, you really looked like a fairy!" Seungkwan said as he showed Jihoon the video he took of Jihoon before. </p><p>"Fuck, it looked scary," Jihoon commented as he watched the video. </p><p>"But, you did it," Soonyoung said, patting his thigh. "I'm proud of you."</p><p>He smiled back and placed his hand on top of Soonyoung's. "Thanks."</p><p>Seungkwan groaned all of a sudden. "Can you two please, stop flirting for like, a day?" </p><p>The three burst into a fit of laughter at Seungkwan's remarks. </p><p>"Yah, Boo Seungkwan," Seokmin called then gave the younger a thumbs up. "You're so cool."</p><p>"Of course, it's Boo."</p><p>Jihoon rolled his eyes. "Such a diva."</p><p>Soonyoung leaned forward then pecked his lips. "You're <em>my </em>diva."</p><p>"HYUNG!" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally, this au has come to an end. I hope you like it! Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>